


Day 1: LGBT+ OCs

by Kris534



Series: Pride Month (2019) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Here's my day 1 of my own writing prompt for Pride Month (2019), list all of your LGBT+ OCs!





	Day 1: LGBT+ OCs

•Neptune (Gay)  
•Hani (pansexual)  
•Nea (bisexual, leaning towards girls)  
•Sheng (bisexual)  
•Sheldon (gay)  
•Esperanza (non-binary)  
•Garry (trans)  
•Bambi (lesbian)


End file.
